The present invention is directed generally to an improvement in the viewfinder portion of a T.V. camera and more particularly to an adaptor for a T.V. camera which enables the viewfinder to be used selectively with either eye of the user.
Most present day T.V. cameras are adapted to be supported on the user's shoulder so that the camera, as a whole, extends along the side of the user's face. The present day cameras are also equipped with an electronic viewfinder which extends laterally from the main body of the camera so that it can be viewed with the eye which is closest to the camera. The camera is made so it is supported on the right shoulder of the individual and viewed with the right eye. In this regard, the camera is primarily designed for right-handed individuals that can be used by left-handed individuals as well.
A major problem with the type of camera described above is that it is difficult, and, in some cases, impossible to be used by many individuals because the viewfinder can only be viewed with the right eye. As in the case of right and left-handedness, most individuals have a dominant eye and find it difficult to use the viewfinder if their dominant eye happens to be the left eye. For other individuals, the problem is more serious. In some cases, the individual may have poor vision in his or her right eye or no vision at all in the right eye, making it impossible for the individual to use the camera. Therefore, a substantial segment of the population is excluded from using the T.V. camera of the type described above and another segment of the population finds the camera difficult to use. A possible solution to this problem is to provide a camera which is designed to rest on a person's left shoulder with a viewfinder which can be viewed with the left eye. However, this solution is very expensive to the manufacturer and retailer of the camera and would result in a substantial increase in the cost of the camera.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an adaptor for a T.V. camera which enables the viewfinder of the camera to be used selectively with either eye of the user.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an adaptor for a T.V. camera which enables a viewfinder to be used with either eye of the user and which requires no modification of the existing camera.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an adaptor which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is extremely easy to use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.